In order to develop long-term, stable interfaces with the brain, we need to understand the effects of electrode design on the brain-electrode interface. ?ECoG (micro-electrocorticography) arrays are electrode arrays that lie on the surface of the brain and require high electrode density to improve the information bandwidth of the interface. I currently focus on the design and fabrication of novel flexible ECoG electrode arrays to optimize spatial signal resolution, biocompatibility, and long-term reliability from recordings from the auditory cortex of rats. In my research I determine how alterations in the size of the electrode contacts and the spacing between the electrode contacts affects acquired signal metrics in acute and chronic recordings in rats and monkeys. This research can be used to precisely fabricate more specifically designed electrodes that can be used for a myriad of purposes, from epilepsy research to understanding the causes of movement disorders.